Ringo Starr
Ringo Starr (właściwie sir Richard Starkey, ur. 7 lipca 1940 w Liverpoolu) – muzyk, perkusista grupy muzycznej The Beatles od roku 1962 do rozpadu zespołu w 1970. W 2014 był nadal czynnym perkusistą i wokalistą. Koncertował ze swoją supergrupą All-Starr Band w składzie: Ringo Starr, Rod Argent, Hamish Stuart, Richard Marx, Billy Squier, Sheila E., Edgar Winter. Ringo jest żonaty z aktorką Barbarą Bach (znana m.in. z roli dziewczyny Jamesa Bonda w filmie Szpieg, który mnie kochał), jest to jego druga żona (pierwsza – Maureen Cox). Starkey ma troje dzieci z pierwszego małżeństwa: synów Zaka i Jasona oraz córkę Lee. Mimo że Ringo jest leworęczny, cały czas gra na zestawie ustawionym jak dla praworęcznych. W 2007 roku muzyk został sklasyfikowany na 26. miejscu listy 50 najlepszych perkusistów rockowych według Stylus Magazine. 30 grudnia 2017 London Gazette doniosła, że intencją królowej Elżbiety II jest nadanie Richardowi Starkey'owi tytułu szlacheckiego za jego muzyczne dokonania. 20 marca 2018 w Pałacu Buckingham uroczystego aktu nadania szlachectwa w imieniu królowej dokonał książę William. Dzieciństwo i lata przed wstąpieniem do The Beatles Ringo urodził się w domu swoich rodziców w Liverpoolu. Jego ojciec, Richard był piekarzem i rozwiódł się z żoną Elsie w trzy lata po urodzeniu syna. Jego matka ponownie wyszła za mąż, za Harry’ego Gravesa. Młody Ritchie dorastał w robotniczej dzielnicy Dingle i był bardzo chorowity. Wiele czasu spędzał w szpitalach na skutek komplikacji po przeziębieniach czy innych chorobach i opuszczał zajęcia szkolne. Jako młody chłopak, Richard bardzo interesował się muzyką skifflową, dlatego w 1957 roku założył wraz z kolegą, Eddiem Claytonem zespół The Eddie Clayton Skiffle Group. Dwa lata później dołączył do grupy The Raving Texans, która potem przekształciła się w The Rory Storm and Hurricanes i stała się jedną z najpopularniejszych w Liverpoolu. W 1960 roku po raz pierwszy Ringo spotkał się z Beatlesami w Hamburgu. Kilka razy zastąpił ich perkusistę Pete’a Besta i gdy w 1962 postanowili zmienić perkusistę, wybór padł właśnie na niego. Ringo jako jeden z Beatlesów W zespole The Beatles Ringo pełnił bardzo ważną rolę. Był nie tylko osobą akompaniującą pozostałym, ale także, w pewien sposób, prowadzącą. Kiedyś John Lennon powiedział o nim, że jest „sercem” zespołu, a George Harrison spytany o grę w zespole bez Ringa, odpowiedział, że byłoby to jak „jazda samochodem z trzema kołami”. Podczas kariery w zespole Lennon i McCartney, z reguły, starali się pisać przynajmniej jedną piosenkę na każdym albumie, dopasowaną do dość ograniczonych możliwości głosowych Starra. Tak było m.in. z With a Little Help from My Friends, czy Yellow Submarine. Mimo to, Richard napisał kilka swoich piosenek, które znajdują się w repertuarze zespołu, np. Don't Pass Me By czy Octopus's Garden. Po rozpadzie zespołu Po roku 1970 Ringo zajął się karierą aktorską i muzyczną. Wydał kilkanaście albumów muzycznych, z których Ringo wydany w 1973 okazał się jego największym sukcesem, ale nigdy nie osiągnął pierwszego miejsca na żadnej liście przebojów, w USA był drugi, a w Wielkiej Brytanii siódmy. Największymi hitami singlowymi Ringo okazały się piosenki Photograph i You're Sixteen, które wspięły się na pierwsze miejsca na amerykańskich listach przebojów. Ringo pojawiał się także jako muzyk sesyjny na płytach swoich kolegów z zespołu – George’a Harrisona (All Things Must Pass, Somewhere in England), Johna Lennona (John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band) i Paula McCartneya (Tug Of War, Pipes of Peace, Give My Regards To Broad Street i Flaming Pie). Obecnie Ringo, nieprzerwanie od roku 1989, koncertuje wraz ze swoją supergrupą Ringo Starr and His All-Starr Band. W 1991 roku zagrał w epizodzie animowanego serialu The Simpsons. Użyczył również głosu w serialu Chojrak – tchórzliwy pies. W połowie lat 90 zagrał w reklamach japońskiego soku jabłkowego i Pizza Hut. W roku 2002 został wprowadzony do Percussive Hall of Fame, dołączając do grona elitarnych perkusistów, takich jak Buddy Rich, Avedis Zildjian, Vic Firth czy William F. Ludwig. W 2009 roku Ringo firmuje swoją twarzą (wraz z Paulem McCartneyem) grę zręcznościową (muzyczną) The Beatles Rock Band na konsolę Wii, Xbox 360 oraz Playstation 3. 15 czerwca 2011 jako pierwszy były muzyk The Beatles wystąpił w Warszawie na koncercie zespołu Ringo Starr and His All-Starr Band w Sali Kongresowej. Wykonał m.in. The Other Side of Liverpool i Peace Dream z płyty Y Not oraz sześć piosenek śpiewanych przez niego w czasach The Beatles: I Wanna Be Your Man, Honey Don't, Yellow Submarine, Boys, Act Naturally i With a Little Help from My Friends. Odznaczenia *''Member'' Orderu Imperium Brytyjskiego – 1965 *Odznaka Rycerza Kawalera – intencja królowej 2017; wręczenie 2018 *Order Sztuki i Literatury – Francja, 2013. Filmografia *1964: A Hard Day's Night *1965: Help! *1967: Magical Mystery Tour *1968: Yellow Submarine *1969: Magic Christian *1970: Let It Be *1971: Dwieście moteli *1974: Son of Dracula *1975: Lisztomania *1981: Caveman *1983: Księżniczka Daisy Zobacz też * Paweł Królikowski Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści trzeciej edycji